


Gothic Closet

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Huxurious Huxloween [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, Goths, Halloween, Kylo Ren is ridiculous, M/M, Paranormal Investigators, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Spooky, hux is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Set in The Eldritch Effect universe. Hux had heard the song 'Everyday is Halloween' he just hadn't expected to be living with someone who actually believed it... [For Huxloween Day 5]





	

Hux hated the mall. 

He wasn’t actually all that opposed to shopping in principle, but he wasn’t keen on the size of American shopping centres or the brashness of the sales people tending the various carts in the walkways. Still, he could have coped with all that if it had just been a ‘normal’ shopping trip- insofar as any activity conducted with Kylo Ren could be considered normal. 

Alas it was the first week of October and Kylo seemed to be on some kind of halloween themed bender. 

They’d been in the mall for three hours now and Hux was already carrying several bags full of seasonally scented candles, about eight yards of garish novelty fabric from Joann’s, and what felt like half the contents of Claire’s. 

Hux had tried to be reasonable and point out that since Kylo only had plugs in his ears he didn’t actually  _ need _ cheap, light-up ghost earrings. That had just resulted in him having to drag the larger man away from the questionably piercing station and then sit with him while he had three extra holes punched in each ear at the nearby tattoo parlour. After that Hux had kept his mouth shut. 

It was hard going though when the man seriously considered buying another lifesized skeleton for his balcony now that there were two of them living in the apartment. In the end Kylo settled on ordering it online after Hux pointed out that the injury to Kylo’s arm and his own recent knee replacement would make it impossible to get the thing back to the car. Hux was not looking forward to accepting that particular delivery.

The breaking point came when they walked into Hot Topic. 

Hux hadn’t actually realised it was a real place and he was still looking round in horrified wonder at all the awful clothes when the nonbinary person behind the counter shouted, “Yo! Kylo! Good to see you man! Is that your daddy?!”

“Of course I’m not his father- I’m only five years older than him!” Was out of his mouth before he could think about the actual question that had been asked.

If the ground could have opened up and swallowed him whole right then and there Hux would have considered it a blessing. As it was Kylo just patted him condescendingly on the head and said, “Honey, that’s not what that means.” in a deep, carrying whisper.

Hux glared at him. 

“Fuck this shit, if you need me I’ll be in Starbucks.” He said flatly, turning on his heel to storm out of the shop, the last shreds of his dignity trailing behind me.

“Wow. Your new boyfriend both  **is** and  **has** an amazing teeny little ass.” 

He could still hear Kylo laughing three shops away.

* * *

 

Four hours and enough pumpkin spice lattes that Hux was beginning to suspect he might be having a heart attack later, Kylo finally reappeared. 

Hux hadn’t been seriously worried that Kylo had simply gone home and left him there, but the caffeine had been working its jittery paranoid fingers into his brain and had finally started flipping switches. Rationally he knew it was unlikely. For one thing Kylo had been texting Hux photos of the various outfits he’d been tried on- plus at least one dick pic in every dressing room, much to Donal’s very British embarrassment. But more than that Hux found he felt comfortable trusting the man, even if they’d known each other for only ten weeks, and half that time had been spent in hospital. Somehow Kylo just felt right, and that was enough.

Still Hux couldn’t help hugging the wall of muscle tightly when he seemed to materialised beside his shoulder.

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Hux told Kylo’s ample pectoral muscles.

“Okay…” Kylo coughed and put on a fake Cockney accent that would have made Dick Van Dyke blush, “wanna get a ‘cheeky Nandos’?”

Hux snorted and tried to bury his face further into the warm skin in front of him. 

“Don’t do that.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Or that. Never, ever again.”

“I got you something.” Kylo said quietly after a moment or two of giggling. 

Leaning back Hux saw that Kylo was offering him a very full Hot Topic bag. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“What is it?”

“Well, it’s Halloween now…”

“Kylo, it’s the 5th.”

“ **It is Halloween now** ,” Kylo repeated at a louder volume, “and since you’re still waiting for UPS to find all the clothes your dad shipped you, I thought I’d get you the basics. You know- leather trousers, skully sweater, a few pentagram shirts…”

Rolling his eyes Hux tipped the bag out onto his chair.

He gasped when the mass of mesh and leather he’d been expecting turned out be a gorgeous brown tweed three piece suit, five coordinating shirts, a scarf the colour of autumn foliage and an orange Foulard tie. The suit had a pin on the lapel that read ‘Don’t Call Me Pumpkin’.

“I figured all  _ this _ ,” Kylo gestured to himself from teased hair to artfully ruined boots, “wasn’t your style, but I wanted you to have something nice.”

Hux hugged him again, humming happily. “I promise you - this is very much to my taste. Because it’s you. But thank you for not making me wear it.”

“Come on,” he continued, turning to pack everything away again, “let's go find that Nando’s you ment… Kylo? Why is tie covered in tiny skulls?”

“Well, it IS Halloween.”

“ **It’s the fifth of October!!** ”


End file.
